


[Podfic] curiouser and curiouser

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fandom_aid, Cover Art, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One Saturday Hermione remembers that there was a girl who fell down a rabbit hole and wonders what happened to her after that. Madame Pince gives her the key to a small room where the books aren't full of spells and potions and Hermione recognises most of the titles on the colourful spines.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>She misses lunch and dinner, and when Lavender asks her about it she says she filled up on bread-and-butter at a tea party.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] curiouser and curiouser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [curiouser and curiouser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85139) by byblythe. 



> Recorded for [](http://idella.livejournal.com/profile)[**idella**](http://idella.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_aid**](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/) Typhoon Haiyan fundraiser. Also [posted to my dreamwidth journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/116881.html).

Cover Art by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5BAiWxHP%5D_curiouser_and_curiouser_%28blythe-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) | **Size:** 7.8 MB | **Duration:** 0:07:52
  * [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5BAiWxHP%5D_curiouser_and_curiouser_%28blythe-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:07:52

  
---|---


End file.
